Homeworld High (Human AU)
by LonelyHuntress
Summary: SUMMARY: Takes place in Homeworld High in Beach City. The two rival gangs Homeworld Gems and Crystal Gems being nemeses but then things are getting out of control. SHIPS: Lapidot, maybe some unrequited Jaspis (Jasper's interested in Lapis) and unrequited Pearlidot (Pearl's interested in Peridot) and Gregrose in a flashback NOTE: Human AU, Jasper and Peridot are male!
1. Chapter 1: The new Student

"I–I've heard some rumors!" Pamela Pearl was out of breath when she arrived at the corner of the huge schoolyard where she and her two best friends, Gabrielle Garnet and Amanda Amethyst, were usually getting together.

They were best friends since kindergarten. Their gang even had a name. They called themselves the "Crystal Gems" because of their last names with which they were also addressed.  
Gabrielle was just Garnet, Amanda was Amethyst and Pamela was Pearl. They liked it that way. It was their distinctive mark.

"What is it?" Garnet wanted to know.  
"Yeah, spit it out!" That was Amethyst.  
"We–", Pearl was still trying to catch her breath. "We are going to –". But before she was able to finish her sentence she was interrupted.

"We are going to get a new student, wasn't that what you wanted to say, Pearl?" The three of them spun around.

"PERIDOT!" Pearl called out. "It's you. I should have seen that coming. Is it possible for you to just let me finish my sentence once?" Peridot, whose first name was Peter, grinned.  
"Well, you were to slow like always."

Peridot was also part of a gang. A gang he founded together with his best friend Jasper Jas. They called themselves the "Homeworld Gems" and they were the Crystal Gem's biggest enemies.  
Peridot also preferred his last name over his first only Jasper was just Jasper. Everything else would sound weird.  
But the Homeworld Gems were not only a gang. They were the school's official security guard and were supposed to keep an eye on students who caused trouble. And since the school was called Homeworld High they just based their gang name on the name of their school.

Of course they saw the Crystal Gems as the biggest troublemakers of the whole school. Well, they maybe even WERE troublemakers but only because they tried to protect the younger students from Jasper's brutal methods.

Jasper was indeed violent. He solved problems always by beating up the participants. And that's what the Crystal Gems were trying to prevent.

Their principal, Mrs. Yasmine Diamond, who was only called Yellow Diamond because she loved the colour yellow and preferred to wear yellow clothes, had given them the job because she was a close friend to Peridot's parents.

And Peridot was not only member of the Crystal Gem's nemeses but also Pearl's personal archenemy.  
The girl would love to be the class's best student. She was intelligent and though she sometimes had to work through nights to keep her A's. Pearl was using all her spare time to study and she thought that was enough to claim the title of the class's best student.  
But she was still outdone. Outdone by Peridot who seemed to never even pay attention to the class or study anything. And still he was better than her.  
Pearl didn't understand how that could be. He seemed to always know the right answer, always find the mistake in every calculation and always leave comments that no one their grade usually understand.  
The truth was, Pearl was only studying so hard to once be able to beat Peridot. But she never was no matter how hard she tried.

Pearl growled. "I am not to slow! You just..." But Garnet didn't let her finish her sentence.  
"Keep calm, Pearl." Pearl shot up and glared at Peridot angrily. The boy grinned. He was such a braggart.

Later when the bell already rang the three of them were sitting on their chairs and waiting for the teacher to come in. But when their English teacher finally arrived she was not alone but followed by a girl. A girl with brown hair and big blue eyes. Her clothes were different shades of blue and she looked at the class shyly.

The rumors had been true, they were getting a new student.


	2. Chapter 2: A new Class, a new Life

Lara Lazuli was following the teacher down the hallway to what would be her new class. She sighed, again a new class. Again about twenty new faces and names to remember, but at least this would be the last new class.

Since Lara was small she always accompanied her mother, a famous journalist, on her trips all around the world.

First the girl loved to travel. Within almost six years, she had been to more countries then some people were in their whole life. But then school started, and they needed to move about two or three times a year and every time they arrived somewhere else, Lara needed to go to a new school.

She felt like she was trapped. Trapped inside a never ending circle of being the new one. The new strange girl with strange clothes and strange hobbies.

She never was able to make any friends, either. First because everyone always thought she was weird and they avoided her. And second because she'd given up to make friends.

She tried to befriend some girls at her first few schools, but she was never able to stay long enough so that the friendship was able to survive.

So she'd given up someday.

And now? She was fifteen and her mother was dead. She died two months ago and it changed Lara's life forever.

She needed to move again. Two weeks after she arrived in Barcelona together with her mother she needed to go to America.

To Beach City.

To live with her father. Her father she never saw before. He and her mother were never married and didn't really interact with each other.

But she was going to stay here. She was finally going to stay somewhere longer than half a year. That was supposed to make her happy, but it doesn't.

She only felt nervous. Nervous and anxious, and maybe even sad. She didn't want to be here and live with her father. She wanted her mother back.

When the teacher arrived at the door with a sign that said "10b", she stopped and smiled at Lara. Then she opened the door.

Everyone stared at the new girl but she didn't pay attention to the staring, she was used to it. She even started to stare herself.

She viewed every single face in the room. Some of them seemed to be typical teenagers about fifteen or sixteen.

On the left side of the room there were three girls who caught her attention.

One of them was very tall and had dark skin and short curled black hair. She wore a pink and black hoodie and tight black trousers. Moreover she wore opaque sunglasses which made her look somehow unique.

She was definitely not the most popular one in this class, but she was not afraid to show the world she was unique. She most likely didn't care about anyone's opinion on her.

The second one who was sitting right next to her had long blonde hair with violet highlights. Her skin was supposed to be pale but the sun made it light-brown which looked quite nice. She was more corpulent and a lot shorter than the other girl. Her clothes were outworn and her black jeans had star-shaped holes at knee-level. She wore a purple top and sneakers that someday maybe had been white.

That was definitely not the kind of girl who always received A's. Maybe she was even a troublemaker.

The third one was sitting in the first row while the other two were sharing the desk behind her.

She had short blonde hair and very pale skin. Her clothes were accurate just like her hair. She was tall and thin, and she looked like a ballerina.

The girl was definitely a swot, she was most likely one of the class's best students.

Lara saw it in the way she looked at the teacher and tried to act like she was interested in the class.

"So, this is the new student" the teacher begun. Then she turned around and looked at Lara. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Lara sighed.

"Well…" she started and the kids began to whisper to each other. "I am Lara Lapis Lazuli and I…" This moment someone else caught her eyes.

He was sitting alone on a desk in the first row and was the only one who didn't seem to pay attention to her. He was staring at a holographic screen instead.

Just when she decided to look away, he lifted his head and looked at her. Lara found herself staring into two amazingly beautiful green eyes and immediately forgot what she was going to say.

Luckily the boy who had got blond hair and pale skin looked away immediately after he eyed her briefly.

Lara quickly cleared her throat and begun again.

"So…yeah, I am Lara Lapis Lazuli and I moved here two days ago. I am living here with my father and looking forward to being here."

Well, that was not entirely true but she didn't care.

The teacher smiled. "Thank you, Lara. Please take seat. You can sit next to…um, what about you sitting next to Jasper in the second row?"

Lara somehow hoped that the blonde boy's name may be Jasper but then another boy rose his hand. He sat behind the other one and waved with one of his hands.

"I am Jasper, you will be sitting here." He pointed at the free chair next to him.

Lara slowly made her way through the class and sat down next to the boy with the long blonde ponytail and red tattoos across his face.

He looked like a troublemaker, somebody who likes to beat up the weaker ones. Lara sighed. Why was she always supposed to sit next to the bad guys?


	3. Chapter 3: The wrong Place?

Garnet looked at the new girl closely. She seemed to be quite average but a little attentive. When the teacher told her to sit down next to Jasper the Crystal Gem's leader frowned a little. This was not good. If the blue eyed girl was now sitting next to Jasper things could get complicated.

Jasper could tell her anything he want about the Crystal Gems. He could even convince her to join his team. They needed to be aware of her from now on.

She nudged Amethyst with her elbow.

"What?" the blonde girl asked.

"We can't trust that new one because she sits next to Jasper. You know what he could do with her."

Amethyst nodded. "I am telling Pearl."

It always went that way: When Garnet thought of something or had an important information to share with her gang members she always told Amethyst. And Amethyst was telling Pearl who sat right in front of her.

So they did this time too.

Pearl agreed with Garnets statement but found it a pity to not even give the new girl a chance. But she understood it was too dangerous.

Jasper was maybe giving her orders or telling her lies this moment. Ad no one of them could hear them because they sat at the other end of the room.

"Sooo…where did you live before?" Jasper asked.

"I…I travelled around together with my mom. We never stayed anywhere long enough so that I could call it home." Lara answered.

Jasper nodded. "I see…"

The blue eyed girl needed all her courage to ask the following. "Who is that boy sitting in front of you?"

Jasper grinned. "Peridot? Why are you interested in Peridot?"

Lara blushed a little. "I am not interested in him. I just want to know because…well, I need to know all of your names, don't I?" She paused for a second, then continued. "So…his name is really Peridot?"

Lara cringed a little when the boy suddenly spun around. "No, my actual first name is Peter. But everybody calls me Peridot. It is my last name. You got a problem with that?"

"Um…no, no, I am okay with that. But wait, your last name is Peridot? Peridot like Johnathan Peridot, our Governor?" Lara asked with her eyes wide open.

Peter alias Peridot shrugged. "Yeah, that's my dad. And no, it's no big deal and no, I don't want to talk about it or about anything with you. Bye." With these words he turned around and opened his screen again.

Lara stared at him unbelievably for a few seconds until she saw Jasper grinning.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. But I am surprised you got him to talk to you. Usually Peridot is only talking to me, to Pearl or to the teacher."

"Are you…friends or something?" Lara asked.

"Yeah, we're best friends. And further, we are a gang. May I introduce, the famous school security team, the Homeworld Gems, Jasper and Peridot!"

"Wow, you are a security team?" the girl asked.

Jasper explained to her how they were keeping an eye on troublemakers and about their enemies, the Crystal Gems.

Garnet, their annoying leader, who was very violent and always wanted to compete with him. Pearl, the swot who saw herself as the Crystal Gem's "brain" but was no opponent to Peridot, who was highly gifted and was building every kind of machines in his home lab in his parent's huge mansion. And Amethyst, the little annoying twerp who didn't really do anything but eat and cause trouble.

After the school bell rang Lapis, how Jasper kept calling her because he thought the girl's second name sounded way better than her first one, was really happy to sit next to the two boys.

And not next to Garnet, for example


	4. Chapter 4: A new Member?

When the first two lessons ended everyone hurried outside. The fifteen-minute break was a time everyone liked to spend on the huge schoolyard.

Lapis slowly stood up and took her books to her locker. She didn't hurry because she didn't really wanted to go outside. She would probably only stand somewhere alone in a corner and no one would talk to her.

When she came back to the classroom with the books she needed for the next lesson she didn't look where she went and stumbled across something. She fell down, let go off her books and cried out.

That something turned out to be a schoolbag what's content was now scattered all over the floor.

Lapis saw books and pencils and tons of paper. She grumbled quietly and tried to collect the stuff that fell out of the bag and put it back. But exactly when she was about to put the last book into the bag she saw someone come in and catch her with her hand in a bag that wasn't hers.

"Hey you, what are you doing with your hand in my bag?" That was Garnet, who was accompanied by her two best friends.

"I...I am...I..." But Garnet didn't let her finish her sentence.

"You are spying, aren't you? Did Jasper tell you to snoop in my stuff? Did he!?" Garnet moved towards her and grabbed her hoodie.

"What else did he tell you? Answer Me!"

"I…nothing, I just stumbled across it and…" Lapis stuttered, she was about to panic. What would this girls do to her? Would they beat her up?

"Don't lie, you-"

"Put. Her. Down. Garnet. She didn't do anything!"

Lapis sighed in relief when she heard that voice. Then she saw Jasper standing by the classroom's door.

Garnet let go off her shirt and turned around to face Jasper.

That moment Lapis decided to run.

She flitted past Garnet and scurried through the door. She ran towards the schoolyard and didn't stop until she ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch out where you're…oh it's you."

"I-I am so sorry..." Lapis said while blushing. She really managed to run into the boy who was now sitting in front of her.

The boy whose name was Peter but who was called Peridot. The boy with the father who was their governor and the holographic screen that he seemed to find more interesting than her.

Peridot bent down to pick up something he'd lost. That was the first time Lapis noticed that his hands looked different than normal hands. His arms ended in stumps and his fingers were not attached to them. They were floating instead. He had lost some of that fingers and was now putting them back where they belonged.

"Your hands are…amazing! How does that work? Are they kind of gloves? And why are you wearing them?" Peridot sighed. Then he grinned arrogantly.

"Well, yes they are amazing. And I don't think someone with your level of technical knowledge will understand their operation. Just you know, I built them myself. They are forming that holographic screen for me and helping me with my other work."

Lapis was amazed. "You really built them yourself? Wow, you must be kind of a genius!"

He grinned again. "Well, my IQ really is far above average. So, yes, you can call me a genius." Then Lapis heard some laughter behind her. "Don't listen to Peridot, he is boasting like always."

That was Jasper.

"And you…" he turned to his friend. "You should really stop being such a braggart."

He laughed again and patted his friend's back strongly. Peridot again almost lost his detachable fingers and gave Jasper an angry glare.

"Hey Lapis, you really don't have to be afraid of Garnet and her gang as long as you stay with us." Jasper said.

"Yes, they are no serious opponents, just a bunch of losers who think they are something special. Indeed nothing to worry about." Peridot added.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind!" Lapis called. "I am really glad I met you two." She added. "Maybe…we can be even…friends?"

Jasper grinned. "Of course, why not? But…if you want to hang with us you're need to make yourself useful. We will protect you from that Crystal Gems but you are going to do something for us in return, okay?"

Lapis frowned. "And…what do you expect me to do?"

Jasper pondered for a few seconds. "Don't worry about that, I'll think about something. But right now we could really use a third gang member."

"Yeah," Peridot exclaimed. "Then we will finally no longer be less than these Crystal Clods. And you really seem to suit us."

Lapis looked at them amazed. Did they really offer her to become part of them? She managed to forget Jasper's condition for the moment. She wanted to rejoice right now.

"Then I'll be glad to become one of you!"


	5. Chapter 5: Family Life

"Hello guys! Finally you're back!"

When the Garnet opened the door to their home the first thing she saw was a boy in a pink t-shirt with a yellow star on it who raced towards her and fervently grabbed her leg.

"I missed you soo much! Why do you have to have lessons until late afternoon?" Garnet smiled and hugged the boy back.

"Hello Steven. Nice to see you." Steven let go off her leg and hugged Pearl and then Amethyst.

"How was school, Steven?" Pearl asked.

"Oh, it was really nice as always. Connie and I played together with some other children during the break and the teachers didn't gave us any homework! Also the cafeteria food tasted better than usual and..." Steven kept chatting while taking them to the kitchen.

"Hello Greg…" Amethyst greeted Steven's father who was about to cook dinner.

"Hello you…" the man with the long brown hair answered. "You want to help me with dinner?"

Pearl nodded. Then she scared off the others. "You are not helping here. Go and play with Steven…and don't forget to tell him about that new student!"

"New student?!" Steven's eyes went starry. "You got a new student? TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

After the dinner was ready about half an hour later they all sat down at the huge table that stood in the kitchen. While eating they told Steven about their day. Also about Lara Lazuli.

"Soo…that new girl is really hanging with the Homeworld Gems now? What a pity!" Steven cried out while shoving the noodles into his mouth.

"Yeah…" Pearl added while taking a small bite.

"Well, Mrs. Lockwood told her to sit next to Jasper so…it is actually her fault." Amethyst summed up.

"Aww I am sure you guys will convince her to rethink! You are so awesome she would be silly if she would reject to be your friend!"

"Haha, Steven thanks for the compliment, but she's on the dark side now…" Amethyst called out while giggling.

"Yeah…and it's partially my fault, too." Garnet said.

"Your fault? Why?" Steven cried out.

"I overreacted."

They remained silent for a moment until Steven couldn't hold himself back anymore. "I am sure you can still fix that..."

"Well, I wouldn't be that sure in your case."

"We are leaving now." Peridot didn't listen. He didn't care.

"Peter would you please pay attention when I talk to you?!"

The teen genius sighed. "Yeah...whatever."

His parents glared angrily at him.

His far too strict father with that accurate short hair and the respectable sideburns. He was wearing a flawless looking suit as always.

And of course, his formerly beautiful mother who used to work as a model – and still did sometimes – with the long evening gown and the long and very valuable earrings that he used to love to play with when he was small.

"I won't tolerate this disrespectful tone anymore. You will pay attention to us now, is that clear?"

Peridot sighed again and put his screen away. "Fine. What do you want?"

"We are leaving now, son." His mother said. "And I won't be back until two weeks. Your father may be back sooner, depends on how long the encounter in Washington will take."

"Fine." Peridot answered. Then, he carefully asked, "And where are you going?"

His mother smiled. "There's a fashion week in Paris this month, and I cannot afford to miss any fashion week. So, see you in two weeks then...or maybe three I don't know exactly."

"And don't forget to always lock the door when you're not at home. If there's anything missing when I am back you will be grounded, understood?" his father added.

"Yeah...of course." Peridot nodded.

"Um...goodbye then..." But his parents were already outside and not able to hear him. The last thing he heard was how his father slammed the door.

Peridot turned around and sighed in relief. Finally they were gone. Gone like they were most of the time.

He was doing a scientific study on how often his parents were not at home. Every time they went away he put the date into his computer and collected the data.

Last year they were home at 102 out of 365 days. Well, at least that was more often than the year before. In that year they only were at home at 88 days. Not like he wished they were home more often, because he didn't.

Well, he was used to being alone now and it really had positive sides when your parents are leaving a huge mansion and about a hundred credit cards with millions of dollars to you most of the year.

At least that was what he tried to make himself believe.

He was used to getting all he wanted. He just had to ask and his parents gave him everything he desired.

Everything but their time.


	6. Chapter 6: Three Rules

"And...I am really welcome at your meeting? I mean, I am not an official member of your team, am I?" Lapis spoke out her doubts while walking beside Jasper.

He shrugged. "Well, that may be true but you will be soon."

"Oh, okay..."

They were on their way to the mansion of Peridot's parents that was also the Homeworld Gem's headquarter.

Lapis felt a bit nervous when she thought of seeing Peridot again but she also looked forward to it. She really didn't know how to feel about the boy.

Of course, he was a rich, arrogant, and spoiled brat who was used to getting all he wanted and thought he was better than the rest of the world. But somehow she still liked him.

Maybe because she was sure that was only on his outside. That he maybe had a better side and was only too afraid to show it.

Lapis was only following her classmate and didn't look where he lead her. And she almost ran into Jasper when he suddenly stopped

"Why did you..." She didn't finish her sentence because she realized where they stood.

In front of them was a gate that was about 2.5 meters high and accurately made out of iron. It had stuck and flourishes all over it and behind that gate appeared to be the biggest house Lapis ever saw. It reminded her of a palace out of a Fairytale. She didn't exactly knew the size but it definitely was at least ten times the size of her own house.

Jasper wanted to ring the bell but she quickly grabbed his hand.

"Um…are you sure this is the right house? It looks so….big and posh and…"

"Hey, what've you expected? Of course it's big and posh. His father is the GOVERNOR! And now please let go off me and let me ring the bell."

Lapis quickly drew back and let go off Jasper's hand. He rang the bell.

A few seconds later a holographic screen appeared out of a little camera that was attached right beside the bell.

"Hello? Jasper? Is that you?" A familiar voice said. Peridot looked down at the two visitors.

"Yeah...so, please open the door Peridot."

"Fine. Wait, who is that girl beside you? Is that...the new one? You brought her here?"

Jasper grinned. "Yeah, of course. She is supposed to be one of us now so she has to see our headquarter and your lab."

Peridot sighed. "Fine…but you are going to make sure she is following the rules. And I am going to blame YOU if she doesn't." With that words he hung up and the door opened.

Lapis wasn't able to say anything while they made their way through the enormous mansion. There were so many beautiful details and paintings on the walls. So many rooms she'd love to explore but she didn't dare to leave Jasper's side while he made his way through the huge house's flours and rooms. Everything here seemed to be so valuable. Lapis found it hard to believe that anybody lived in here. She felt like in a museum.

When they finally arrived at a door Jasper knocked loudly.

"The door is open" someone called. "Come in."

Jasper opened the door and Lapis felt like she'd just entered a different dimension. When everything outside seemed to be antique and unbelievingly valuable she now stood in a modern laboratory with computers and tubes everywhere.

The room was completely white and she was able to hear the sound of computers and smell some chemistry. Peridot sat in front of a computer and typed something into the keyboard. He didn't rose his head when the two of them entered.

"Hey Peridot! We're here!" Jasper called out:

Peridot sighed and turned his head slightly. "Yeah...I know, but I am working right now." With these words he turned around again.

Lapis slowly moved towards a desk with some test tubes with liquids in them which were all in different colours.

She attempted to touch a bottle with a blue liquid in it but then she heard someone screaming: "Don't touch that!"

It was Peridot who obviously indeed payed attention in her actions. He was now glaring at her angrily.

Lapis winched back. "I–I am sorry, I didn't meant to!"

But that moment Peridot noticed something different.

"Oh no, look what you've done! You are leaving footprints everywhere! Wait, don't tell me you left footprints on my mom's carpets? If you did that, I will KILL you!" Lapis drew back again.

"I am sorry, I...I can clean it up!"

"No." Peridot turned around. Then he pointed at Jasper. "You are cleaning this up. And I am going to explain the house rules to the new one."

"But I-"

"Shut up! You are doing what you are told otherwise I will never let you into this house again and you can look for another headquarter, understood!?"

Jasper nodded crossly and went outside the lab to clean up the footprints.

Peridot spun around again. Lapis never saw him this furious before. "And you are going to listening closely because I am not going to repeat what I am going to say."

Lapis nodded.

"Okay, for being in this house there are three rules that always must be followed, got it?" Lapis nodded again. She told herself to listen closely because she didn't want to upset Peridot again.

"Rule number one: Do not touch anything without permission. Rule number two: Never, and I say NEVER leave any footprints anywhere. And rule number three: Never go anywhere unauthorized. UNDERSTOOD?"

Lapis nodded quickly. "Yes, everything is clear. I won't violate the rules anymore now that I know them!"

Then something unexpected happened, the teen genius smiled.

Though it was only a little smile that was gone a few seconds after it appeared, that had been the first time she saw Peridot smile.

And she definitely knew she wanted to see it again.


End file.
